Legend of Zelda- Pendant fo adventures
by Gyra196
Summary: a little something i wrote when i was bored so please enjoy ^_^ i'll keep writing!


**The legend of Zelda: pendant of adventures**

The dawn of a new day was shining on kokiri forest and Link was just getting out of bed and getting ready to leave when Navi suddenly came up to him.

"Hey! Don't you think it's about time that you return the Kokiri Sword?"

Link nodded and left his house he climbed down the ladder and followed the path towards the house of the know it all brothers he walked through the training centre crawled through the hole and ended up in a maze like area and soon link was running as fast as he could as he was being chased by a huge boulder! But soon he arrived at a large treasure chest that was open he drew his sword out and carefully placed it back in the chest and closed the lid. Suddenly there was an earthquake and a dark figure dressed in Blue cam out the person was a woman and she was wearing a robe that glowed and she was floating like a ghost.

" So you must be Link who used my sword," the figure said, Link was completely frozen and couldn't move at all, " Don't be afraid of me, oh I almost forgot I haven't properly introduced my self, my name's Luc pleasure to meet you Link," link was now feeling relaxed, and was about to say something when Luc said, "don't say anything Luc I know what you're going to say and that's why I'm here right?" link nodded "well I'm here because I know that you returned the sword to me and that is eternally now kept in this chest so you must need a new weapon right well then please come with me," suddenly moved her hands together and created a large blue ball of energy and placed it over link it dropped onto link and absorbed him then link passed out.

"Hey! Link, get up!"

Link was still feeling a bit woozy after that trip but then Luc reappeared and then dropped a note for link and then Luc disappeared once again, link crawled over to pick it up link unfolded the paper and started to read.

**_Dear Link_**

**_This is a Dungeon of which consists of one long hall way and as you travel through you will notice that it is never ending but of course if you are pure enough and are brave then you shall be able to find and end that others have not. At the end of the tunnel is what you need and seek, it is another sword but this is not mine and is a lot stronger than the Kokiri sword but only the pure can use it as it allows you to use it when you get older and stronger and I will be yours to keep, so hurry Link!!_**

**_LUC_**

Link got up and started walking down he took deep breathes and concentrated hard and after walking for several hours link finally reached a white light and ate the end he found a red box on a large stone podium, Link cautiously stepped up and opened the box up, a large bright beam of light shot out and hit him in the face Link fell back and looked up to see the red box turn into a double edged blade sword it was bright the blade was glowing red, link got up and held it up in his hand and slowly he gripped it with both hands soon he noticed that his deku shield was changing it a large bright red shield that was glowing after a while the glowing stopped and link found himself holding a sword that he could feel the energy flowing through him he also knew some magic that he had never seen or heard of. The shield was now a normal sized shield that was red and he then saw Luc above him.

"Well done Link I think it's about time that you should go on a new adventure on using the double edge dragon blade in your hand you will have much power for you it use against the evil that you will destroy, so I will create a portal for you to use so head on now to your new adventure"

Luc held out her hand and blew all the dust onto link, suddenly Link felt his body grow stronger he was growing older and getting stronger he was wearing a large Kokiri uniform, his shield was bigger and so was his sword. Luc created a large blue and placed it on the ground; the ball grew quickly, and turned into a portal.

" As one last gift take this pendant it will give you new powers as you travel on through your adventure and this pendant also has other properties which you will find out about over due time."

Luc opened her hands and produced a pendant which she placed on link, then she nodded at link and then link walked though the portal and is now going on a new adventure and now he doesn't know where he was going and now he was travelling though a dark, dark tunnel that would be the start of a new adventure.

To be continued...


End file.
